Al limite del cielo
by FanNath
Summary: Continuación de la hermosa historia de Candy White... aquí se narra algo un tanto posible de lo que pasaría. Candy llega a encontrarse con Terry y Susana. ¿Cómo saldré de esto? Candy se pregunta, pero esta frase siempre la hace sentir mejor. "No te rindas y sigue adelante"
1. Chapter 1

Seguramente las personas que estén leyendo esto ya me conozcan, pero aun así me presentaré. Mi nombre es Candice White. Tengo 19 años y tengo que desahogarme de una vez por todas. Vaya, ¿Qué puedo decir? Ustedes ya saben lo que ha pasado. Muertes, despedidas, muertes, despedidas. He vuelto a trabajar en el hospital de Chicago y he pasado los últimos dos años así. Ahora… comenzaré.

...

Todavía no he acabado mi turno, pero el Dr. Charles me dice que tome un descanso. Uff! Bueno, debo de admitir que lo necesitaba. Como es de costumbre, voy al pequeño jardín del hospital donde suelo pasear a mis pacientes. Ahora es otoño así que el jardín está bañado de las hojas que han caído de los árboles. Generalmente los últimos meses del año no me causan buenos recuerdos. "tengo que salir adelante". Eso me digo siempre que o tengo ganas de llorar o voy a patear algo. Busco un árbol que todavía tenga hojas, aunque no sean muchas, así las puedo examinar y entretenerme ya que no me gusta a donde me llevan mis pensamientos. Mala suerte para mi, no hay ni uno sólo así que voy a el árbol al que usualmente voy. Esta por el estrecho pasillo del jardín, solo que yo me adentro más. 1…2…3! Ya que estoy arriba puedo ver la ciudad. Annie me había dicho que ella pensaba que Archie se le declararía en poco. De hecho, piensa que se le va a proponer en la víspera de Año Nuevo. Que suerte de Annie por tener un hombre como Archie, me alegro que mi casi hermana este tan perdidamente enamorada de un hombre bondadoso. Acerca de mi… no hay mucho que contar, de hecho, no hay nada que contar. Solo he sabido que Terry está comprometido con Susana, seguramente se casarán más que pronto. Con la guerra, al parecer que todo entre más pronto mejor.

-¡Bien por ellos! –grito al abismo... o tal vez al árbol, ya que de repente le doy un puñetazo al árbol. Me dolió más a mí.- ¡Total! N-no quiero saber nada de él. –las últimas palabras las digo en un susurro. Ahí vienen las lágrimas. –L-lo siento, Stear. No quiero estar triste, pero no puedo evitarlo. –digo entre un montón de sollozos. Últimamente siempre hablo con Stear. Sé que me oye. En algún lugar del cielo me oye. Eso... solo me hace llorar más. "cálmate, Candy. Se fuerte y sigue adelante". Ese pensamiento siempre me hace afrontar la realidad. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Es una forma de decirle a Stear que seguiré adelante. Me seco las lágrimas y miro el reloj. Me quedan 5 minutos. El tiempo pasa tan rápido… Como no tengo nada que hacer, me dirijo a trabar.

…

-¡Candy, son vacaciones de Navidad! Vamos de viaje. Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Sabes bien que eso es verdad. –dice Annie tratando de convencerme a irnos de viaje. Archie ya ha comprado los boletos para ir en tren. Son cuatro. Para Annie, Archie, Patty y yo.

- Es verdad, pero –digo sonrojándome- depende del lugar a donde vayamos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Supéralo, Candy! –dice Patty entrando por la puerta. –Siempre que vamos de viaje te quedas aquí a ahogarte en un mar de lágrimas. Han pasado dos años, Candy. ¡Dos años! Además si vamos a Nueva York, no es muy probable que nos lo encontremos. Tendrá, o mucho trabajo o se irá de vacaciones igual que nosotros. ¡Vive un poco, Candy!

Eso me deja realmente pasmada. Dos años. Que rápido se pasa el tiempo. Si yo le salve la vida a Susana para que la aproveche, ¿por qué estoy aquí desperdiciándola?

-Patty, has ganado. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –digo sin dudarlo un poco.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –dicen las dos al mismo tiempo. Estamos en la casa Andrew. Actualmente Annie se ha quedado aquí. Archie no ha llegado, ya que debe de administrar algunas de las muchas empresas de las Andrew.

- Bueno, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –pregunto.

- Pasado mañana. Vete alistando, Candy. –dice Annie más emocionada de lo que pensé que estaría.

- Eso haré. –tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta- las veo mañana para el almuerzo- grito y en respuesta dos voces me gritan "Si". Ahora me dirijo a mi humilde hogar.

...

Abro la puerta de mi apartamento, me quito mi abrigo y mi bufanda. En el suelo está el correo. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo… ¡Albert! Él está en Canadá. No muy lejos pero él es como un padre para mí. Tomo la carta que esta abajo y la pongo en la mesa mientras abro la carta de Albert.

_Queridísima Candy,_

_Debo de admitir que Canadá está mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado. No todo es hielo, ni tampoco hay pingüinos rondando por la calle, como tú dijiste. De hecho, a veces los días son soleados, pero siempre fríos. La verdad es que no me sorprende en esta época del año. También vi a un oso polar. Es más grande de lo que me imagine, Candy. De hecho para verlo me tuve que meter en una zona prohibida, pero enseguida lo vi pararse hui rápidamente. Al menos logré tomar algunas fotos. Te veo luego, Candy._

_PD. Vete de vacaciones y no desperdicies tu juventud._

_Con cariño, Albert._

-Alguna vez te encontrarás un pingüino en la calle, Albert.

Me llevo la carta al pecho, deseándole suerte en su viaje. Después miro el otro sobre… no había visto un sobre así, excepto los de… Terry. Enseguida volteo el sobre. Pero el nombre de Terry no está ahí, es el de Susana. Con mucho miedo lo abro. Pero ¿Debo abrirlo? ¿No he dicho que no quiero saber nada de ellos? Ahora saco la carta.

_Señorita White, _

_Es Susana la que le escribe. Debo de agradecerle por la ayuda que me ha brindado, si no hubiera sido por usted ya estaría muerta. Pero sé que Terry no es feliz. Todas las tardes, justo a mediodía, se lleva una caja que siempre guarda con llave. Siempre, Candice. Yo solo veo como saca un pañuelo y empieza a tocar la armónica. Candice, eso en realidad me rompe el corazón. La música sueña triste, muy triste. Candice, no quiero que sientas que tu esfuerzo fue en vano, pero esto no tiene sentido. Tal vez ésta vez no trataré de suicidarme, pero si huiré lejos._

_Con más vergüenza que nada, Susana._


	2. Chapter 2

No logro entender lo que acabo de leer. La armónica fue un instrumento que nos identificaba, pero jamás pensé que él siquiera la tuviera. Solo miro el sobre… ¿Huira? ¿O solo lo puso porque en realidad se suicidará? ¿Qué pasa por la mente de esta chica? Si ella muere o desaparece, la única persona perjudicada será Terry. Él sentirá que fue su culpa. ¿Qué es esto? No lo entiendo. Debo de impedirlo. Sin lugar a dudas no puedo dejar que ella trate de matarse o desaparecer… de nuevo. Me paro de la mesa y enseguida recojo mi abrigo y bufanda. ¿Cómo la puedo ayudar? No estoy en Nueva York. Y una carta llegaría en una semana. Podría ser… ¡un teléfono! No hay muchos en la ciudad, pero sé que los Andrew tienen uno. Pongo el sobre de la carta en mi bolsillo y me dirijo a la casa Andrew. Tomo un taxi para llegar ahí, le digo al cochero que vaya tan rápido como pueda.

-Señorita, vea la hora. Estoy cansado de tanto trabajo. Haga el favor de no apurarme –dice el cochero. Volteo a mi reloj. 1:03 am. ¡vaya! Seguramente despierte a Annie y Archie.

Cuando llego a la casa me inunda el olor de café. ¡Umm! Pero antes tengo que pedirle el teléfono a Archie. Gracias a Dios que la tía Elroy no está aquí. Se fue con Neal y Elisa a California para pasar las vacaciones ahí. Archie me había dado una llave, así que no tuve que tocar para entrar. Debo de admitir que estaba lo suficientemente cansada para buscar por toda la casa a Archie, así que solo grité su nombre.

-¡Archie! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Baja y dime donde está el telé… -antes de que me dé cuenta, Archie está saliendo de la cocina con café y un trozo de pan. Parece que no podía dormir. Ja, yo le había dicho que cuando no pueda dormir comiera algo caliente.

- Candy. ¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas? –dijo Archie algo dormido.

- ¿Qué no te lo dije antes? Es una emergencia y necesito el teléfono.

-Podrías explicarme lo que está pasando antes. Candy… Te ves muy preocupada. –dijo mirándome directamente a la cara.

- Lo estoy Archie. ¿Podrías mostrarme el teléfono? Por favor. – me mira antes de responderme. Sin embargo me guía inmediatamente al teléfono. Estaba en la cocina.

-Gracias, Archie. Eres muy amable. –le digo dedicándole una sonrisa. Saco el sobre y tomo el teléfono. No sé de quién será éste teléfono, pero seguramente es de alguien conocido. Si es de su mamá… ¿Qué le diría? _Hola, señora Marlowe. Habla Candy White. La ex novia del prometido de su hija. Le hablo para decirle que su hija se tratará de suicidar otra vez o desaparecer. Manténgala vigilada. Buenas noches. _No, no sabría cómo manejar la situación. Marco el número. Me responde una voz masculina, me resulta familiar. Ese tono arrogante. Ah, Susana también había arreglado eso.

- Habla a la casa de la familia Grandchester. –lo oigo bostezar- ¿Quién habla a estas horas de la noche? –dice Terry.

- Candice White, señor.

…

Hubo una gran pausa al mencionar mi nombre. Mi corazón se había acelerado. Al otro lado del teléfono se oían suspiros agitados. Él rompió el silencio.

-¿Can- Candy? –hay tristeza en su voz. Se oye inmediatamente. Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla.

-La misma, Terry. El tarzan pecoso te saluda de nuevo. –se me escapa una sonrisa, con más lágrimas. Silencio de nuevo.

-Terry, no te hablo porque quiera arruinarte la vida. Recibí una carta de Susana ésta noche. La carta decía que no se trataría de matar, pero que iba a desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Te hablo para que la revises. Ve a ver si está bien y no la pierdas de vista. No te atrevas a perder una mujer como ella, Terry Grandchester. –la última frase la dije con una voz autoritaria pero vaciladora a la vez.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad, Candy? –me pregunta.

-No. Estoy bien así. Ahora no pierdas el tiempo y ve a ver a Susana.

-Sí. Eso haré Candy. Ahora, buenas noches. –me dice sin siquiera dudarlo. Yo solo soy su pasado y nada más. Él no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí. Yo solo soy una piza restante en su vida. Eso me rompe el corazón. Y mi instinto hace lo que mejor puede hacer, arruinarlo todo.

-Espera, Terry. –esas palabras salen inconscientemente de mi boca. Yo y mi lengua. –Llama a éste número cuando la encuentres sana y salva. Nos vemos, Terry. –cuelgo el teléfono antes de que me diga algo. Me volteo y veo a Archie totalmente en shock. Acabo de hablar con Terry. Con mi Terry. Cuando empiezo a llorar, Archie me consuela. Al parecer me quedo llorando en sus brazos toda la noche, hasta que me duermo.


	3. Chapter 3

Abro lentamente los ojos. Estoy en la habitación de huéspedes de los Andrew. Me alegro ya que no me gustaría estar en la habitación de Neal, Elisa o la tía Elroy. ¡Sería espantoso! Lo primero que hago es mirar al enorme reloj en la habitación. El reloj maraca 12:53 am.

Aquí voy yo, de dormilona de nuevo. Debería de ir a disculparme con Archie y Annie, por molestarlos tanto anoche. Además le quiero preguntar a Annie si no ha recibido llamadas… Me levanto de la cama. Tengo la ropa que tenía ayer, así que solo acomodo la cobija con la que estaba tapada y salgo de la habitación. He recorrido bastante está casa, o más bien mansión, como para saber en dónde estoy y a donde me tengo que dirigir. Ya es la 1:00 pm. Deben de estar despiertos. Me dirijo a la cocina. ¡De nuevo ese olor! Al menos, ahora podré probar eso que huele tan delicioso. Cuando entro, veo a Annie horneando algo. ¡Es una tarta! Ahora se me hace agua la boca. Cuando ella me ve, lo primero que hace es abrazarme. Todavía sigo preocupada por lo de Susana, pero ahora quiero tarta.

-Buenos días, Candy. –me dice Annie cuando al fin me suelta.

-Buen día, Annie. –respondo con una sonrisa.

-Archie me contó todo lo que pasó ayer. Bueno, más bien lo que sabe. Candy, me parte el corazón que tengas que estar pasando por esto de nuevo. –me dice con una notoria tristeza en su voz.

-La verdad, es que tengo hambre. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con esa tarta y luego te lo cuento todo?

-Oh, claro, Candy. –dice Annie. Le ayude a medir cuanto tiempo se tenía que hornear y a decorarlo con mucho, mucho chocolate. Después nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y empezamos a hablar.

-Bueno, Annie. Te contaré… -le conté absolutamente todo, incluso lo que decía la carta acerca de Terry. Cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Terry tenía que hacer una pausa, no me gustaba pronunciar su nombre. Cuando le acabé de contar lo que había pasado anoche, me disculpe y le pregunte si no había recibido llamadas.

-No, Candy. Lo siento pero no ha sonado ni una vez el teléfono. –hizo una pausa- Candy…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ya has hecho tus maletas? Recuerda que mañana nos vamos. –lo había olvidado por completo. Niego con la cabeza. Con lo que pasó, no tenía tiempo para pensar en viajes.

-No, lo había olvidado. –respondo agachando la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser eso, Candy?! Te dijimos ayer.

-Upss. –le digo. Sin embargo, antes de hacer la maleta hay algo que necesito saber. –Annie, ¿A dónde iremos de viaje?

-No lo sé, y créeme que no te saldrás con la tuya, Candy. Irás con nosotros de viaje. ¿Entendiste? No importa el lugar. Vas a ir. –me quedo algo pasmada. Annie hablaba en serio. Casi parecía molesta, parecía más bien alguien con autoridad. No la culpo por haberme hablado así, en los últimos viajes a los que han ido siempre me he negado a ir. Nunca han ido a Nueva York, pero no hay mucha posibilidad que Archie haya comprado boletos a Nueva York justo cuando voy a ir. Yo espero que no.

-Muy bien, pero necesitaré ayuda. Hay que ir por Patty. Después podríamos ir por un café y comer más tarta. –me doy cuenta de que tengo un problema con las tartas. Tal vez sería mejor probar otra cosa.- o comer crepas.

Después de esa plática, fuimos directamente por Patty. Tal y como lo planeamos, fuimos las tres a mi casa, me ayudaron a empacar y nos dirigimos al Grandma´s café. Encontramos una pequeña mesa en una esquina del pequeño local. Grandma´s café era un pequeño lugar pintado todo de rosa y azul, tal vez por eso me gustaba tanto ir a ese lugar. ¿Quién sabe? Trataba de divertirme y de relajarme, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza la plática de anoche. "Ya supéralo, Candy" pensaba una y otra vez.

-¡Candy! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué opinas acerca de eso? –me dijo Annie. Oh oh.

-¿Acerca de qué? –pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. No puede ser que haya pasado el tiempo solo pensando en la plática. Cuando me volteo ellas me estaban mirando con cara de preocupación. -¿Qué pasa?

-Candy, no oíste nada ¿verdad? –me pregunta Patty siempre con ese tono de tranquilidad.

-No, es que yo… chicas, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto. Ahora yo estoy preocupada. Justamente cuando pregunto eso, sus rostros se tranquilizaron y de repente empezaron a reír. Ahora estoy más confundida que asustada.

-Patty acaba de decir a donde a vamos a ir. –dice Annie riendo y riendo.

-¿En serio? ¿A dónde, Patty? –pregunto volteándome inmediatamente a Patty, que también se está riendo.

-N-no puedo. –Dice Patty, igualmente entre risas- Hemos acordado Annie y yo que te dejaremos saber mañana, cuando subamos al tren.

-¡Ustedes quieren matarme! –decido no alegar. Al fin, ninguna de ellas me lo diría. –Está bien pero más les vale decirme mañana justo antes de subir al tren. O incluso antes. Las estoy vigilando. –digo y hago una señal con dos dedos como si las estuviera vigilando. A esto ellas responden con risas. Nos quedamos ahí hasta el anochecer. Cuando finalmente me fui a mi apartamento, lo primero que hice fue ponerme el pijama e irme a la cama. No pude dormir muy bien ya que la duda de a dónde íbamos a ir me invadió toda la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

El viaje en tren no se me hizo tan largo como la última vez. Eso fue porque íbamos literalmente jugando todo el viaje, e incluso hicimos que una familia entera se fuera del vagón por todos nuestros gritos. ¿Damas? No lo creo. Cuando llegamos la ciudad estaba increíblemente helada, aunque quedaba perfecto con la decoración navideñ en la estación de tren era un mar de gente, las calles eran mundos.

-Al parecer, mucha gente también vino a pasar la Navidad aquí –dijo Annie con preocupación.

-No lo dudes… ¿Así era la última vez, Candy? –preguntó Archie, pero en ese momento Annie y Patty le taparon la boca de una manera muy divertida. Eso es lo que me agradaba de Archie. Me hablaba de la separación como si no fuera nada. Me eché a reír en ese momento. No me sorprendió la expresión de los rostros de Archie y Patty.

- Había menos gente… la ciudad se ha vuelto aún más famosa- dije muy feliz. Si estaba aquí con ellos tres, debía de divertirme y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

-Muy bien, Candy. –dijo Annie desconcertada por mi risa y por lo que acababa de decir. Respondí abrazándola. Nada iba a arruinarme éste momento. Camine, bueno más bien corrí y brinque por las calles. Quería abrazar a todo el mundo en ese momento. No me había dado cuenta de hermosa que era la ciudad. Era todo un paraíso y estaba decidida a disfrutarlo. Unas calles adelante, tomamos un taxi que nos llevó al hotel Meadow East, claro, no sin antes perderse por las explicaciones que Archie le daba. El Meadow East estaba en Broadway, muy cerca de los teatros. Eso me bajo un poco el ánimo, pero traté de no pensar en ello. Llegamos al Meadow East después de estar una hora en el taxi dando vueltas por la ciudad, al menos pudimos ver a dónde íbamos a ir. Cuando llegamos al hotel todos fueron muy amables con nosotros. Desde afuera el hotel se veía grande y lujoso, pero no me había imaginado que tan lujoso. Todos nos quedamos perplejos, excepto Archie, ya que él había reservado el hotel.

-Debo de admitir –digo entusiasta- que el hotel es increíblemente asombroso.

El hotel parecía más bien un castillo. En la recepción había un candelabro gigantesco, rodeado por estatuas de ángeles y demonios. El piso parecía una obra de Miguel Ángel. Era todo un cielo rodeado por varias personas riendo, más bien parecían dioses. Habían sillones blancos por todo el lugar, que parecían haber sido hechos justo a la medida de éste hotel. Mientras las tres apreciábamos el lugar, Archie decidió ir con la recepcionista para conseguir las llaves de las habitaciones en la que nos íbamos a quedar. Cuando Patty, Annie y yo al fin pudimos apartar la vista de las pinturas, Archie nos dio un tour por todo el hotel. Tenía un montón de pasillos, algunos lideraban a las habitaciones, otros a los restaurantes, y otros a los transportes que podías pedir con una mucama. Cuando al fin llegó el momento de ver las habitaciones todos estábamos exhaustos. Cada uno tenía su propia habitación. La habitación era igual de hermosa comparada con la recepción. Era bastante amplia, con tonos beige y blancos. Lo primero que se veía al entrar era la cama queen size, cuya colcha estaba cubierta de encaje. Jamás he sido del tipo de damas que le encanta el encaje, y que jamás puede estar en lugares que no sean refinados y blablá. Pero debo de admitir, que ésta habitación me encantaba. Tenía su propio escritorio, baño, vestidor y balcón con vista a Broadway. Después de que todas le agradecimos a Archie por éste viaje, todos nos fuimos a descansar a nuestro cuarto. Aventé mi maleta a el vestidor, iba a desempacar al día siguiente, al fin que no hay prisa. Saqué la pijama más caliente que tenía, ya que en Nueva York el clima era bastante frío. Oí que alguien tocaba a mi puerta, abrí y ahí estaba Annie. También tenía puesta su pijama y tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza despeinada. Se veía cansada, pero parecía decidida a entrar. Antes de que me preguntara si podía pasar, yo me alejé de mi puerta y le tendí la mano para señalarle que pasará. Cuando pasó se sentó en mi cama y se quedó un minuto en silencio.

-Candy… -dijo Annie notablemente triste.

-Dime Annie. –le dediqué una sonrisa para tratar de animarla. Creo que no sirvió de mucho pero me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Candy, no quiero que te sientas mal en ésta ciudad. Cada vez que ves un teatro parece como si fueras a derrumbarte en cualquier momento. ¿Y si Terry está aquí? Sería horrible para ti volverlo a ver… y además comprometido con Susana.

-La verdad es que si he pensado que tal vez me lo encuentre, en incluso con Susana. Pero, Annie, eso ya es pasado. Ahora todos somos más como amigos que nada. Los días del colegio se han acabado. Annie, esos días han sido de los mejores de mi vida. Fueron perfectos. Y eso fue por Archie, Stear, Patty, Terry y ti. No me queda más que agradecerles y, aunque Stear ya no éste aquí, yo los apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomen. Estoy infinitamente agradecida por ese tiempo. –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y después se me salió una lagrima, luego dos, luego comenzó el llanto. -¿Por qué soy tan llorona, Annie? –dije mientras ella me abrazaba.

- Porque eres como yo –me contestó- Somos como uña y mugre y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. Lo prometo. –cuando al fin dejé de llorar, Annie dijo algo que sinceramente no me esperaba. Lo dijo en un susurro pero lo dijo.

-Archie todavía no me quiere y dudo que alguna vez lo haga. –tal vez ella pensaba que no la había escuchado, y si lo había escuchado no iba a decir nada. Un fue exactamente así.

-Lo hará. –dije- Lo conozco y no es tan tonto como para dejar ir a una chica como tú. Ten paciencia Annie, ten paciencia.

Hablamos durante un largo rato, hasta que ya era demasiado de noche. Mañana iba a ser nuestro su primer día en Nueva York. Moría por conocer la ciudad. Una vez que Annie se fue, me asomé por el balcón aunque hacía mucho frío. Por el balcón se veía más que nada la avenida, pero podía ver el teatro en el que todo acabó. Literalmente, todo acabó. Me quedé ahí por unos cuantos minutos. Luego me fui a dormir, sin embargo la frase "pase lo que pase seguiré adelante" vagó en mi cabeza toda la noche. Y la imagen de Terry con Susana no me dejó ni por un segundo.


End file.
